


Candy Hoarder

by Rainyhart



Series: Eat Well and Also Often [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainyhart/pseuds/Rainyhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't want to share Halloween candy, Castiel is sexually frustrated, and Sam kind of hates them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Hoarder

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: How about one where Dean and Cas are getting ready for trick-or-treaters *they have their own home and use the bunker mostly for long/complicated hunts* Cas wants to make them those cute little treat bags and sets the bucket of candy aside to get the materials. Dean has been eyeing the candy all day and can't resist any longer.

“Halloween stinks,” Dean complains around a candy he’d popped into his mouth from the pile in the ceramic bowl on the table, the chewiness of it making his mouth sticky and harder to speak.

Sam takes note of his brooding pose from the doorway, hunched in a chair by the table with a stubborn pout and he shakes his head. “I’m surprised you’re even saying that with a whole thing of sugar next to you,” he says; and then, “So are you helping or what?”

“What, pass out chocolate bars to rug-rats? I’ll pass.”

“Come on-…Dean it was your idea!” Sam exclaims in protest, his glare easily having a scolding affect even from the other side of the room.

Dean shrugs, and goes for another candy bar; a kit-kat this time, “I guess I’m just not feelin’ it this year.”

With that comment Sam strides over and snatches the bowl from the table, not even half the bowl left. “Or, you decided you wanted the rest of this to yourself,” Sam accuses, and Dean grabs it right back.

“Look no one even knows this place exists, what’s the big deal?”

“The big deal is we spent like, twenty dollars on bags of candy and now you don’t even want to pass it out- which uh, is kind of why we bought em’ Dean!”

“Yeah well,” He dismisses Sam’s argument breezily before putting the chocolate in his mouth.

It’s then that Cas comes in, and when he notices the bowl practically empty he sends a frown in Dean’s direction. Sam expects him to yell or call Dean out for eating so much of the candy they had planned to give out for over a month now; but he just shoves the bowl aside and takes Dean by the hand, pulls him out of his seat, and drags him out of the room.

Sam tries to ignore hearing Dean’s bedroom door slam shut after that.

And he definitely tries to ignore the smug look he gets from Dean when he comes back not even fifteen minutes later with his clothes disheveled and a smug look on his face.


End file.
